The Arranged Marriage
by citrinethestrantfordgirl
Summary: Lithna was once a fun loving girl who was looking foward to a peace alliance party with the other region of Egypt.That was until a bunch of bandits came and killed her family, leaving her as Queen at age seven. sorry no more room to write


"Lithna, my lady?"Lawnza asked

I haven't even realized that anyone had said anything I was too caught up in my memories, and remembering him, my sweet younger twin.  
_" Lith lets go play before the party" Alec said__  
__"I don't know what if the big scary duel monsters that daddy always tells us about come and try to eat us" I said __  
__"Then I'll protect you of course, and it's not like we're going that far away from the palace_. _So come on Lith" Alec inquired and then ran off if without my further consent__  
__"Yeah sure you'll save me especially when we have the pharaoh of upper Egypt, his two sons, and the entire millennium council here visiting, I mean it's very likely for one of them to just happen to walk by and save us." I sighed and ran off after him. __  
__"Hey Alec this isn't funny where are you? Alec?" I panicked and at the same time cried for what if the monsters had gotten to him._

_"Hey sweetie aren't you just the cutest little thing I have ever seen, and what's this are you lost?" an assassin of the king of thieves asked as he looked down at my wrist and saw the millennium bracelet," princess" he then added __  
__"Who are you?" I demanded wiping my tears away__  
__" Me, aw little one you do not give me enough credit for I am the mighty head of the millennium council, and I am here to bring you back to your father who is very worried."__  
__"Really?" I snuffled slowly drawing nearer to the stranger __  
__"Lozen let her go" I heard a voice shout from behind me__  
__"Oh mighty Prince Zuna and what would you do if I were to harm the great princess of the lower realm or perhaps it's heir." Lozen inquired as he gripped my arm pulling me closer.__  
__" You better let them go" Zuna demanded again__  
__"Yes, yes we heard you the first time, but what position are you in to be demanding when right know the whole palace is under siege by our mighty King of Thieves, who at this very moment is murdering all of those that you hold dear." a new thief spat at him__  
__*Fast-forward*__  
__And what did we get for running off, well Alec is dead and so is Zuna and right now I'm afraid to go back for the fear that I may be the only one in my family left_  
_At the palace__  
__" I want you to at least try and find either the princess or the prince council now!" The pharaoh of Upper Egypt yelled __  
__"Yes, sir we are working on that at this very moment we promise we will find them both either dead or alive." the six council members stated__  
__"Well for the sake of this kingdom let us hope that at least one of them is alive" the pharaoh muttered__  
__Back at the Scene__  
__"Oh princess Lithna, my lady what has happened here" a guard spoke__  
__"Luner if you don't mind let me talk with the little princess" the great holder of the millennium key spoke__  
__"Yes, sir" the guard stated then ran off to tell his pharaoh.__  
__"Now Lithna it's all right to talk to me, now please tell me what is bothering you" the great member of the council comforted me__  
__"I cannot speak right now you can just take it from me" I cried barely within his ear's reach even though he was right next to me__  
__Then he did as I said and then even he was done with a troubled look he said," Come my little Queen let us go back to the palace." And without a reply he scoped me up and took me back to the palace_.  
Back at the palace  
_"You found her excellent, but where is she now guard" the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt demanded__  
__"Noon is bringing her now your greatness" Luner replied__  
__"Do you know what became of my son and the prince" the Pharaoh asked__  
__"No" Luner stated __  
__"I- Oh good Noon you are back and may this be the little princess" the Pharaoh again spoke__  
__"My mighty Pharaoh this is Lithna in which now you are in the presence of the great Queen of the kingdom in which we are visiting" Noon said as he gave me to Laya who is the holder of the millennium necklace. He then whispered something to the Pharaoh that I did not quiet hear. __  
__"I see Noon, it is a good thing that I have two sons then, and I thank you for finding the little Queen" the Pharaoh's expression saddened__  
__"I...I" I started.__  
__"Little one you need to speak up when talking" Laya said__  
__"I am sorry for you loss great Pharaoh from the North, but you must know that not all is lost if you think that they will not be punished for being reasonable for both of our losses, you dishonor me as the Queen of my land my friend." I finished leaving everyone in the room dumbfounded__  
__"You are right my lady I am sorry but please do not be offended I only meant for the best" the pharaoh of the north said as the first to recover_.  
"Lithna!"Lawnza yelled  
"Oh I am sorry Lawnza I guess I drifted off."I apologized  
"Well you would do best to remember not to do that in the presence of the great Pharaoh and his son Yami of the North,"she stated coldly as she twisted the last of my hair.  
"Owww" I yelled as she stuck the last pin in my hair  
"I apologize, now hurry get dressed, no doubt you are probably already late" Lawnza hurried me  
after I slipped on my dress, I went out onto the balcony thinking about what the Pharaoh and more importantly his son would think of me. For I would be meeting them today to discuss the future of both of our kingdoms. To make long short if I was to marry his son or some other prince of another kingdom, because since became Queen that faithful night the Pharaoh of the North always watched over me like his daughter sending members of the council in shifts to watch over me and protect me from harm's way.  
"Lithna are you ready" Laya came out and asked  
"Yes I believe that I am Laya, but will you answer one question of mine?" I asked  
"What would that question be my lady" Laya puzzled  
"What is the prince like" I pleaded  
"I have told you before my sweet you must figure that one out on your own for everyone's opinions are different." Laya sighed  
"Well do you think I will like him" I asked  
"Who knows only time will tell, but I assure you that before the Pharaoh proposes that you marry someone other than his son he will let you to get to know each other first and let you both decide on the matter" Laya said  
"Ugh" I screamed" , then quickly apologized" I am sorry it is not your fault it is mine for not coming when his greatness has asked me here before."  
"Well I think that is for the best for you did not have to see the prince as he grew up which probably would have made him less attractive to you" Laya smiled weakly  
"Yeah probably" I stated, then we both laughed even though she was about 30 and me being 18 we were still the best of friends. "Well anyways I guess we should go now" I sighed  
"Yes my lady you are right" Laya stated, then led me out of my room and to two huge double doors which I knew lead to the throne room  
"Breathe in and now Breathe out, Breathe in and now Breathe Out...." I thought to myself  
"Are you ready?" Laya asked  
"I think so" I said as I took one last deep breath  
"Ha. Ha....! I am so sorry my lady but you crack me up it is not like you are going to be fed to the crocodiles of the Nile." Laya giggled  
" Yes I know but this is the first visit that I have ever done in another kingdom" I stated  
"Oh you are right, I suppose you would be nervous after all I was the same when I first walked through these doors when I was your age." Laya sighed as she drifted off  
"Your parents must have been furious." I assumed  
"Yes they were, but they respect what I choose, maybe I will you about it later, but right now we must enter the hall" Laya said  
"You are right, let us go Laya, so that I may get over this feeling "I agreed as my stomach was doing flips making me sick.  
"Yes that isn't a good feeling, now here we go I will be a pace behind you." she whispered as the doors opened and the hall went silent.  
And before I could protest she nudged me forward, as I was then forced to walk.  
"Child there is no need for the hesitation; you make me feel has if I was attending your execution. "The Pharaoh hurried me along.  
"I am sorry great one I did not intend to cause you such pain" I said as I quickened my pace, I searched the room for any possible sign of anyone who might be the prince, and then smiled at Noon as I walked past the council.  
"What is wrong child?" the Pharaoh asked with concern  
" If I may Pharaoh she may be looking for the prince." the head of the council stated  
"Please do not dishonor me" I whispered then my voice grew as I continued" I was only admiring the beauty which is so different from the beauty in which within my own palace walls at home."Then walked by I and saw him glare" I don't think I have made relations with Ik even better after all he already hates me" I thought "It reminds me about that day"  
"Oh I see, little one it is quite different isn't it "the Pharaoh gazed dreamingly at his hall, pulling me back to the present. "But more importantly that is not why you are here, as you know I have always token it into my hands as to be reasonable for your well being, and in this visit we shall discuss your future roll that goes beyond being queen of lower Egypt." the Pharaoh stated  
"And for that I thank you "I replied  
"Yes, yes now Goan where is my son it is important to have him here. "The Pharaoh asked  
"I believe Yami's late noon practices have just finished your greatness." Goan replied yet another member of the council not one of my favorites, but he was still a favorable old man.  
"No sire now he is in the garden for that is where if believe Ik told him to go."Laya said  
"I see then Laya please take Lithna out to watch his practices" the Pharaoh commanded  
"Very well, this way my lady" Laya stated then led me out and around the castle to the garden "I know Lithna that this is silly, but please just watch from a far my Pharaoh does not want you getting hurt.." Laya cautioned  
Then we both let out a sea of laughter," That's a good one, me not knowing how to fend for myself when I could already beat all of you blind folded at the age of eleven." I giggled even more  
"Yes indeed you were a fast learner, perhaps that was because you did not want to end up defenseless, but please do not tell Yami that it took him till he was12 to beat all of us, and I know he won't take lightly the fact that you beat him." Laya suggested  
"Very well then, let us watch then shall we." I asked not waiting for an answer as I turned and closed by mind in on the possibilities of the fight. You could tell that the Pharaohs main goal for me was to see if I ended up marrying his son that I would always be protected, because this fight was really similar to that of which I experienced in front of my very eyes when I saw Zuna and Alec fall to their deaths. Just remembering those made me feel down to the golden disk strapped to my left arm just a little high than the millennium bracelet on my right that had belonged to my bother. I could just picture the moment in which would come where I had picked up the disk that my brother had dropped and called upon our ancestors to help me avenge my brother, but only being able to achieve the destruction of the monsters that they had summoned fourth to kill us. But the moment never came for Yami was far more experienced than his and my own brother were at the time put together, and then before I knew what would happen next the duel was done.  
Laya burst out with analyze, "Oh come on Lithna you have to admit that that battle was win so beautifully" she whispered as the prince looked over. Then the other duelist whispered something to him that must have come from Noon who I could see in the shadows, because he started walking over to me and Laya.  
I then quickly moved aside my shawl that was covering my hands and started to clap quietly to make it seem like I to had been clapping, but at the same time there was no way to hide my tears.  
"That was beautiful Yami" Laya said" But if you will excuse me I have to take my leave, I shall leave it to you to protect are visiting Queen."Then quickly departed before I could do anything about the matter.  
"Yes I will "Yami said after her  
"Why does it seem like she is always doing this to me" I sighed/ whispered so that only I could ear, or at least I thought  
"What is the matter?" Yami quickly focused all of his attention to me expression  
"Oh it was nothing I was only thinking." I replied quickly  
"No, not that you were crying" Yam insisted, " Could it be that you already do not like me " he whispered  
"Please do not take it the wrong way, it's just that is- I mean the duel it was- well it looked like.." I stumbled  
"I see you are nervous, then how about we go for a walk around the palace "he suggested.  
"I don't know why I feel this way how can it be that he has already managed to make me blush" I thought  
"Come on just tell him already, you can do it after all you are my master and I don't just come to anyone who wants to summon me" a voice echoed through my mind  
"Yes Irene I suppose you are right" I thought  
"Yep I always am" Irene replied  
"Um well.." I started as we both just started talking over each other making me laugh a little. "You go first" I replied as a simple reaction.  
"No you, guests should always be offered first word."Yami said  
Yami's P.O.V.  
"Man she must think of me as an idiot, how can it be that I have already offended the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen "I thought  
"Don't give up Yami you haven't totally messed up yet after all she is still here isn't she. And it's not like you're the only one who feels nervous you both are I can tell by how you made her blush that she is nervous as well." the dark magician inserted into my mind.  
"Yes that is right there is no possible way that it can be over yet when I have just met her" I thought to myself replacing the negitive thoughts in my mind

"Well I guess if you insit, I was just going to say that I was crying earlier because the duel that you had won looked like the duel that I saw when the theives of the wandering king came and killed my brother and Prince Zuna."Lithna said struggling to finish.  
"You don't need to cry anymore "I said as I wiped away the first few tears that had begun again to soak her face."There is no way that they can hurt you as long as you are hear within our kingdom, Lithna you must understand this"  
"Yes I know, but I don't think that anyone can harm me anymore whether or not I am here or within any other kingdom." she stated  
At first I didn't understand but then as I reached down to her hands to further make her understand, I came across her disk which made me feel even more stupid than I was before, "I am sorry" I said.  
"For what?"Lithna asked puzzled  
"I must have offended you after all you are more than capable of protecting yourself."I apologized again.  
"Oh no, that is not so I actually for." she comforted then whispered "... once feel that it is nice to have someone to rely on to protect me."  
"Then I will never let that feeling fade" I whispered even lower  
"Um, what did you say I couldn't quiet hear you" she asked  
"Well it is getting late, you must be tired."I stated looking at the sky that had already darkened  
"Oh it is, well then I guess I am tired now that I think about it." Lithna replied as we neared her room. "Goodnight." she said and then kissed me on the cheek.  
"Goodnight." I answered quickly as I left with a feeling of wonder. "I had heard that she was bold, but I would have never guessed" I thought  
"What's wrong with you were complaining earlier that she might not like you, and now your complaining about a kiss on the check please master make up your mind already." The dark magician stated.  
Lithna's P.O.V  
"I really hope he doesn't mind that kiss" I thought  
"I still think you should have kissed him on the lips instead" Irene said  
"Really Irene I just met him I don't want him to think of me as needy" I countered  
"Oh well your loss not mine, I just can't wait to meet his monster friends maybe I can get a new boyfriend." Irene said playfully  
"Is that all you can think about Irene" I said as I slipped out of my dress, replaced it for my sleeping gown, and then had Lawnza untwist my hair before finally laying down under my covers to go to sleep.  
"No I also think a lot about you" Irene stated after I had drifted off and into my dreams.  
4 Months Later  
"I really have enjoyed my time with Yami even though it is clear that we are only friends, I think that since the new love that he has met died 2 months ago that he is starting to love me, even though I do not love him." I thought  
"Really Lithna you must remember you promise that you two made. You both agreed to be married so that the other won't have to go and marry some cruel descendent from another kingdom." Irene reminded me  
"I know, maybe someday we will actually love one another, but I don't think that is going to be anytime soon." I replied  
"Well you need to make it look like you love him with all your heart at the wedding today otherwise you'll be in trouble" Irene stated  
"Yes I know" I convinced myself that I would do whatever it took to honestly love him with all my heart.  
*Fast-forward*  
After the wedding, I slowly learned to love him over the next few years, before he himself became Pharaoh after his father had died and when he had died giving his succession to Kiba I to faded away into my millennium bracelet not to be seen again for an extremely long time. But little did I know what the future held for my bold but shy self.


End file.
